Judas Stayne
by SlytherinDearie
Summary: I couldn't bring myself to hate him...
1. Chapter 1

_I felt the dark presence as soon he stepped foot on the White Castle grounds. Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts, now working for the White Queen for his military savvy and prowess. I was attracted to him just as soon as I felt that unique presence, darkness laced with self-superiority, a king with no crown._

_I spent sleepless nights and tired days struggling with my illegal attraction to him. He was to be ignored, save for needed military issues and sequestered in the not so dungeon-y dungeons. He was the traitor of the White Queen. Years and years ago when the she was celebrating with the Royal Hatter, he alerted the Red Queen to her location and stole the White Queen's crown and the Vorpal Sword. I can still see him in my mind that day, his white shining armor was replaced by red and black matte. _

_I never voiced my attraction, scolded myself because of it. He was evil! A traitor! That way he looked at me that one day as I watched the military exercises, forever is branded in my mind. I never knew only one eye could show such feral lust. I didn't care anymore if being with him was wrong._

_Sadly, I didn't see him for weeks afterward. He and his troops were sent to the Outlands to settle an uprising against the White Queen. I spent hours of my life on the balcony awaiting his return. Once he finally did, I couldn't work up the nerve to speak to him._

'_It's illegal.' I reminded myself. _

_Several nights after his return, I awoke to sound of metal crashing against metal. Thinking it was a battle, I sprang from my bed to the open window overlooking the courtyard. Stayne was practicing his battle techniques on an empty suit of armor while his escort slept a few feet away. _

'_This is my chance!' _

_I didn't even bother dressing, applying makeup or taming my bedhaired rat nest, I simply ran to the courtyard in nothing but my nightgown. I slowed my run as I neared him, thinking about what to say._

'_I've been stalking you for months and want to taste your tonsils?' I thought sarcastically._

_I watched him for a few more moments. The way his long and lean body moved gracefully and dangerously amazed me. I knew several men half his size who tripped over their own feet daily. I had never seen Ilosovic Stayne take a misstep. The way he grunted and yelled as he stabbed the suit of armor set every one of my nerves alight. Finally, he swung his sword with all his might and decapitated the armor, sending the helmet flying. He braced himself against the armor with a hand on the battered and scraped chest piece and lowered his head, catching his breath. The moon shone brightly upon him._

_I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. The sound alerted him to my presence. He quickly turned, ever ready for a fight. He calmed when he saw it was only me. He looked at his escort and made sure no one else was watching and made his way to me. My inner feminist hated the way he walked so cockily over to me, probably imagining me in his bed, but the rest of me wanted to be in that bed. _

"_I was wondering when you would make your move." He said quietly to me, as to not wake his escort, cupping my chin in his hand._

_I hated the clichéd thought of me stuttering and falling over my words, trying to save my modesty and decency, so I grabbed his hair, his thick, black hair and pulled him to my lips. He was startled for the briefest of moments, but quickly dominated the kiss. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer, plunging his tongue in my mouth. I relinquished my hold on his hair and explored his body. The need for air drew us apart. He watched as I studied his face and every scar. I grimaced at the sight of that ridiculous heart shaped eye patch. I cupped his cheek in my hand, and slowly pulled away the heart. He waited in bated breath as I saw the damage done. He indeed had an eye under there, but was red and scratched and off centered. It didn't bother me and replaced the heart. As soon as I did, he quickly grabbed me, bridal style and carried me off. _

_He brought me to another kiss as he descended the spiral staircase to his bedroom. The sound of his boots on the marble, echoed around us. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Sorry about the format of the last chapter. The italics were not intentional. Anyone who has published a fanfic on here knows to check it before publishing.

Stayne caught some serious flak from the Queen for leaving his escort the next day, even though he was in his dungeon chamber.

"How do I know you really were in bed?" The Queen questioned.

'I can attest to that,' I smirked, thinking. I was with the rest of the peanut gallery, I mean court members, to the side.

"You don't and I apologize." He said, bowing before her. "I truly was in my chambers. I would never lie to you, My Queen."

The previous night had been a memorable night to say the least. Even late into the next day, I hurt in all the right places. However, the near euphoric feeling I had had, was tempered by knowing it was likely to never happen again. Needless to say, I was already quite attached to him.

For several weeks afterward, I hardly seen him. I waited long into the night for his private sword practices for nothing. I began to think that he was avoiding me and began to realize I was unintentionally stalking the man...again. I tried to force every thought of him out of my mind and go on with my life.

One day, my sister had stopped by for visit. I had only left my chambers for only a few minutes to receive her at the castle gate, as she lived in the nearby village and not a member of the court as I was. We chatted for hours in my parlor, catching up on each others lives, of course, I left everything about Stayne out.

"There is this book you must read! It has to be one of the best books I have read! Would you like to borrow it?" I asked.

"Of course! We have the same literary appetite!"

I excused myself and went to retrieve the book I had only finished the night prior. I opened the door and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was Ilosovic Stayne, in full armor, sitting in the middle of my bed, like he belonged there. He didn't even take his boots off.

'I'm going to need to have the comforter washed,' The neat freak in me said.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed quietly as to not alert my sister to his presence.

"I have a," he paused thoughtfully, "certain need that only you could quench."

Sex. He wanted sex. How inconsiderate of him! He just _expected _that I would give him want he wants? That was disgusting. And he somehow got into my rooms without me knowing! Parts of me wanted to throttle him, but others wanted to jump in bed with him. I was beginning to think I had borderline personality disorder or something of that kind.

"Well, I can't. My sister is here." I said sternly, putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't lie to me, deary. You and I both know that you want me just as much as I want you. So tell your sister to run along and you come join me. I am a busy and not very patient man."

My jar dropped. No one could really be that self centered! I racked my mind for a smart-ass comeback, but before I knew it, I was walking back to my parlor. I guess my vagina had overridden my mind.

"Hey sis," I said ringing my hands, "I, uh, suddenly came down with a migraine." I lied. Good old migraine excuse, it always worked since migraines ran in our family.

My sister looked concerned and rushed to my side, putting her hand on my forehead. "You do feel warm," She replied.

'Oh, that's just the raging hormones…'I thought.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked, knowing what a baby I could be when I was sick.

I shook my head, putting on a sick frowning-face, "No, I'm just going to get in bed." My eyes nearly popped out of my head at that innuendo.

"Ok, but if you need anything, you know how to reach me," She said sympathetically.

"You are such an ass!" I exclaimed as a straddled the Knave, pushing him hard down in to the mattress with my hand on his armor.

He chuckled, "You love me." he answered.


End file.
